onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gotti
| affiliation = Fire Tank Pirates | occupation = Pirate, Assassin | epithet = | jva = Masafumi Kimura }} Gotty is an assassin in the Fire Tank Pirates. Appearance Gotty is a very large man with spiky light purple hair (dark purple in the anime) on the sides of his head and beard, although the top of his head is bald. He wears a black vest with a white suit underneath it, with a large green cape over it. He has a large silver metal plate (black in the anime) on his left shoulder going down his left side with his name and the same symbol as Vito's tattoos on it. His right forearm has a giant red, green, and yellow (orange, black, and yellow in the anime) three-barreled machine gun attached to it, which has a chain on it. Whether this is an additional attachment or a limb replacement has yet to be confirmed. Personality Gotty is a hotheaded man who acts very violently to people who disrespect his fellow crew members, and his violent rages are difficult for even his crewmates to stop. However, Gotty is deeply afraid of Charlotte Chiffon. Gotty follows Bege's orders and ideas without question and carries them out with brutal conviction. When a Door Homie saw the pirates with Caesar and realized they were plotting something, Gotty wasted no time carving the homie's face out of the door. Relationships Crew Capone Bege As with the other crew members, Gotty is very loyal to his captain, whom he addresses as "Father". During the meeting between the Straw Hat Pirates and Fire Tank Pirates, Gotty was willing to intervene when Luffy stated his intentions of wanting to attack Bege and stated he would not let anyone disrespect his captain. At the tea party, Gotty gave Bege his full support in his plot to assassinate Big Mom. He silenced a door homie to prevent it from alerting Big Mom of his captain's plan and later prepared to fire a KX Launcher at the Yonko while she was in a vulnerable state. Vito When Gotty heard Sanji yell at Vito, he became very enraged and attempted to kill Sanji for the disrespectful act, despite Vito telling him to stop. Charlotte Chiffon Gotty is shown to fear his captain's wife, Charlotte Chiffon, as she was able to stop him from attacking Sanji and capable of dragging him by the ear. Chiffon also berated him as endangering her mother's plans by harming Sanji as it would have lead to fatal consequences for Capone Bege. Other Sanji Despite his immense value to Big Mom (and, by extension, to Gotty's captain, Capone Bege), Gotty threatened Vinsmoke Sanji when the cook disrespected Vito. Sanji responded to his anger apathetically, causing Gotty to become even angrier. Abilities and Powers Weapons Gotty has a giant, three-barreled machine gun installed onto his right forearm. During the assassination attempt on Big Mom, Gotty attached a KX Launcher to his arm installment. He also used a cutlass in order to silence a door homie, being skillful enough to cleanly carve the entire face out without causing any excessive damage to the door. Gotty's metal plate on his left shoulder can also function as a shield, as shown when he used it to block Katakuri's bullets. History Whole Cake Island Arc When Vito entered Sanji's room on the Big Mom Pirates' ship and Sanji told him to get out, Gotty heard this and became enraged. Vito attempted to stop him as Gotty held his machine gun at Sanji, who responded by telling them both to get out. This enraged Gotty even more, but Charlotte Chiffon entered the room, telling Gotty that severe retributions would be exacted against his captain if anything were to happen to Sanji. Gotty fell to the floor in fear, apologizing profusely. Bege's family and his crew took a captive Pekoms to an edge of a cliff at the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island. Gotty watched as his captain shot Pekoms, causing the mink to fall into the shark-infested waters below. Two days later, Gotty was with his crew in Bege's hideout as Bege prepared to meet with Monkey D. Luffy to negotiate an alliance to take down Big Mom. When the Fire Tank Pirates met with Luffy a few hours later, Gotty attempted to attack Luffy when Luffy tried punching Bege for shooting Pekoms. After Jinbe broke up the quarrel, Gotty sat next to Bege as the latter went over his assassination plot. As guests arrived at the wedding venue, the Fire Tank Pirates acted as security. When Bege went over the plan with Caesar Clown, the crew noticed a door homie listening to them, so Gotty cut off its face in order to silence it. The Fire Tank Pirates went into Bege's body as he entered inside the wedding venue. As Luffy was causing chaos at the wedding venue, Bege told Gotty and Vito to prepare their KX Launchers. After Brook destroyed Mother Carmel's portrait, Gotty and Vito waited patiently for Big Mom to scream. When Luffy successfully caused Big Mom to start screaming, Gotty and Vito exited Bege's body and they all aimed their KX Launchers at her. They then fired the launchers, but Big Mom's scream detonated the rockets before they reached her, shocking Gotty and his allies. The alliance then tried to escape through the mirror that Caesar brought to the venue, but Big Mom's scream shattered the mirror. The alliance then found themselves surrounded by the Big Mom Pirates, who had been given earplugs by Charlotte Katakuri. Bege then transformed into a fortress and the members of the alliance quickly retreated. Katakuri shot several jellybeans at the alliance, but Gotty managed to block them with his shield as he went inside. As Bege's fortress came under attack by Big Mom, Bege swore not to allow his crew and family to die, causing Gotty to cry in happiness. Bege later returned to human form and had Caesar carry him out of the venue. Gotty remained inside Bege and cheered for the Vinsmokes as they assisted Caesar in the escape. When the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau, the bomb inside the chest exploded and caused the castle to topple over. Bege's crew, Luffy's group, and the Vinsmokes got away during the castle's destruction. At the northwest part of Whole Cake Island, the Fire Tank Pirates and the Sanji Retrieval Team went their separate ways. As Bege was pursued by Tart Tanks, Gotty was seen still inside Bege's body when Pudding caught up to them to ask for Chiffon's help. After Chiffon left with Pudding, the Fire Tank Pirates returned to their ship and escaped Whole Cake Island. They then head for Cacao Island to pick up Chiffon. As the crew reached the front of the harbor of Cacao Island, they were besieged by Tarteships. They were then contacted by Oven, who was holding Chiffon as a hostage to force Bege to surrender and Gotty was worried for Chiffon's safety. However, upon nearing the harbor, Bege shot Oven in the face and rescued Chiffon, much to Gotty's cheerful joy. As the Nostra Castello moved onto Cacao Island with tank treads, Sanji kicked the carriage holding the chefs (including Chiffon and Pudding) and launched it to the deck of Bege's ship. After the ship returned to the sea, Oven tried preventing their escape by boiling the sea, but he was thwarted by Pound, enabling the ship to sail away from Cacao Island. On the way to the Thousand Sunny, Gotty watched as Sanji and Bege argued over what to do with the cake. After Sanji fed Bege his special ingredient and made him faint, Gotty and several members of the Fire Tank Pirates pointed their guns at Sanji until they saw the bliss on Bege's face. When the chefs finally completed the cake, Gotty cheered for their success. Trivia *Gotty is possibly named after John Gotti, a mobster who was the head of the Gambino crime family. References Site Navigation ca:Gotti it:Gotti fr:Gotti ru:Готти Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Cyborgs Category:Totto Land Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Fire Tank Pirates Category:Swordsmen